nejten family
by saiyuki uzumaki
Summary: this is my first family story with tenten and neji, ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:THERE'S MORE THAT MEETS THE EYE

Neji Hyuuga is married to his lovely weapons typhoon mistress TenTen. With his two lovely children, a 5 year old daughter named Hyuuga Yuki, and a 7 week old son named Hyuuga Zero. Yuki is the splitting image of her father; only thing is she has TenTen chocolate hair and coco eyes. Yuki has her father Byakugan, and TenTen's love her weapons. But even if he can't hold a weapon's or used the Byakugan, but he will be able to when he's older. Zero had Neji's pearl eyes, and his raven black hair.

"Whaaaaaaaa! Little zero called out wanted to attention from his mommy. TenTen walked over and picked her son up out his crib. "Oh what's the matter with mommy's little baby. "Maybe he needs to be fed, because its 5:00 and you always feds Zero at 5:00 clock." Yuki explain to her mommy. "Well ok if you say so." TenTen unzipped her shirt then unhooked her bra and prompt up on her left breast, Zero found her nipple and started to suck his mother nice and warm milk. While TenTen was feeding Yuki heard Neji walking in the house. She ran to jumping on him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hay we don't get no hugs or kisses? Yuki looked behind her father to see her uncle Naruto, and her aunty hinata, and her cousin Ayame.

"Hi. Yuki said as she ran up to her aunt and uncle hugged and kiss them. Just then TenTen walked in and kissed her husband, she looked to her right to see Hinata, Ayame& Naruto. She whispered to Neji… "Did invited them to dinner without telling me?

"Oop's my bad." Neji said with a sorry expression on his face. "Will, I'll get started on dinner."TenTen with a big sigh. "I'll help." Hinata said walking after TenTen. Naruto and Neji started to talk about the upcoming chunin exams. Ayame &Yuki went outside to go train.

Back in the kitchen

"Hinata can you go and bring zero to me because I need to give him his bath? TenTen asked. "Sure." Hinata said with sweet smile on her face. She went to the baby's room and pick zero up and walked off with him and took him in to the bathroom.

When dinner was finish Naruto & Neji was yelling witch one of their cell was going to become a chunin. "CELL 7 WILL ALL BECOME CHUNIN! Naruto said with rage. "NO MY TEAM WILL ALL BECOME CHUNIN YOU BAAKA! Neji yelled back. The two men kept on cussing at each other, when the two little girls came in they started to wail out in tears saying. "WHAAAAAA, DADDY WE WISH YOU WOULD STOP YELLING, WAAAAAAA!! Then Hinata and TenTen came out of the kitchen and pick their children, and said "HYUUGA NEJI, AND UZUMAKI NARUTO YOU SHOUDN'T YELL AROUND CHILDREN AT VERY YOUNG AGE! The wives yelled. The men groaned and said sorry to their daughters. After all that screaming Zero start to cry. TenTen walk to his play pin. "And you say we make allot noise for no reason." Neji said with a smirk on his face. "The only reason why I yelled because you two baaka's where fighting over the dumb chunin exams, who care if you're your all gets in and Naruto doesn't, because you're not fighting , the kids are so just drop! TenTen said. Silence filled the room.

After they had dinner the Uzumaki left. Since TenTen was still mad at Neji so he put the kids to bed ,when the kids was fast asleep , he went back his room to see TenTen laying on her side not saying a word.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: MOMMY DAY

So Neji thought he is sneaky and get busy with TenTen, so he unhooked her bra and started foundling her breast, he flipped her over and whispered in her ear saying "I was wrong and I'm sorry, I love you." As he started kissing all over body and exploring every part of her as she started to moan, and groan, about 5 minutes into the sex they heard Yuki crying for her daddy. So Neji got up and walk into his daughter's room and turned one the light to see the little one hide under her cover and shaking in fear, so he sat on her bed and pick Yuki and placed her on he's lap and asked, "tell daddy what you are so scared of?

"W…well this man I live under my bed, h…he has along sticky tongue, and ember colored eye, and standing behind uncle Sasuke laughing, a….and Sasuke has a weird mark all over his body. Neji looked at his daughter with disbelief that Orochimaru could still be alive. So Neji told that ever thing is going to be they talk Yuki was sound asleep.

Morning came fast. Neji awoke to the sound of zero wanting to be fed by TenTen. He walked in zero where he saw TenTen setting the rocking chair giving zero his breakfast. He walked over and kissed his wife.

"So do you have any missions planed today? TenTen.

"Hu-hu, I have to escort the princess of the hidden village in the water."Neji answered. "So TenTen what will you be doing while I'm gone? Neji asked. "I and all the other moms are going to the beach for a little down time." TenTen answered.

"Okay.

At the beach

"So Temari how is little Ryuryu? Hinata asked. Nara Ryuryu is the daughter of Shikamaru & Temari Nara. She has Temari medium blonde hair and Shikamaru dark black eye. Ryuryu is like Shikamaru, she really doesn't talk much, or she does not and will not show her emotions. "She fine, but the weird thing is that she though she saw Orochimaru live under her bed."Temari said. "Ya, the same thing with Adel, and Teoje, they all so thought they saw Orochimaru." Adel & Teoje are the children of Ino&Kiba. Teoje, he has Kiba's brown hair and the stripes coming down his cheeks, and Ino's blue eye's and loves for flowers. Adel has Ino's blonde hair and blue eyes. She has Kiba's love for animals and to be free& wild.

Meanwhile the moms was chatting, the kids went to go play in water. "Hay, Adel you can't catch me." Kiaday said running away from her friend and dashing into the water. "Hay do you remember the story that my daddy told use the other night? Ayame asked running with her friend. Ayame stopped to take a break, she looked in the water and saw the scary face in the water laughing at her. "MOMMY!! Ayame yelled as crying into her mother arms.

"Sweetie what's the matter? Hinata ask her daughter. "I saw the same face that I saw last night." She told her mommy as she started to cry again. "Are you sure you saw something, or were it just your imagination? Hinata asked with a smirk on her face. "N…no, It was the same person that daddy told us when every come to spend the night last week."

"What kind of story did your father tell you? Sakura interrupted. "The story about a guy named Orochimaru, and how he took over uncle Sasuke when he ran away." Ayame answered her aunty.

Hinata picked up Ayame and left without saying a word. "Um, Hinata where are you going? TenTen asked, as she rocks zero to sleep. "I'm going to go kick someone's ass." Hinata answered. "Come on don't be so harsh." Temari said. Hinata was silent. Yuki ran up to TenTen and asked, "Mommy can Adel, Ayame, Teoje, Kiaday, Shori, Kamen and Ryuryu spend the night? "Um its okay with me, ask your aunties. TenTen said.

"Aunty, Temari, Hinata, Sakura, Ino can they pleaseeeeeeeeeeeees." Yuki begged. "Sure, But I have a different idea, how about all of us has a mommy sleep over, if it's okay with TenTen." "It's fine with me." She answered. "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! Zero cried, time for his dinner. "Will I just I'll see ya'll later." TenTen said as she took off,


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: surprise!!!!

When TenTen got home she gave Yuki her bath and went to zero's room. She picked him up and

Prompt him on her left breast, but when she put him there he turned his head away, instead he throw up all over her. Knock, Knock. "Oh… um, Yuki can you answered the door, I'm still feeding zero? TenTen asked her daughter. Yuki opened the door to see her aunts all standing in the hall. "Hi, come on in." Yuki greeted. Every put there bag on the floor and started to talk while was the other room. "Oh, I almost forgot Yuki give this to your mommy, it's a letter from your daddy, and Lady Hokage asks me to give this to TenTen." Ino asked.

"Mommy look what Ino handed me, it's from daddy."Yuki told her mother as she handed her the letter.

Dear TenTen,

I have some bad news, my escort mission has been turned into a rescued mission and I'll be gone for maybe a week or more. How's the kids, I miss you and the kids deeply. I don't like it when you're alone when I'm on a mission so I asked hinata can they come visit you if they're not on a mission, ok. A tell Ino that Kiba has also joined me so he should be returning with me, Love Neji.

"So mommy can me and kamen, Kiaday go visit lady Tsuade?" Shori asked her mom. Kamen if the son of Sasuke and Sakura, he had black hair, and green eyes. Shori had pink hair and black eyes. Kiaday is a mixture of Sasuke and Sakura; she has black hair with pink highlights, with a nice hazel a color.

"Sure you can." Sakura said.

After they finish eating they shared their secret on they did when something was wrong with their kids. "So Temari what did you do when your breast started getting sore after feeding Ryuryu." TenTen asked. "Well when my breast got sore, I would try to feed her formula, but she wouldn't take so I would mix breast formula and she would take it." Temari answered.

"Ya, the same thing with Ayame." Hinata agreed. "Will how about when your child has a tummy pain and she won't go to sleep, or stop crying." Ino asked. "Well- Ring, the door ranged. "I'll get it." Kiaday said as she ran down the stair. She opened the door; she was grabbed by a man. Sakura ran down stairs to see what has happened to her daughter.

All she heard was screaming.

.

"Aaaaa,st, st…stop, please.

Sakura launched a punch to the man stomach. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The man let out a big groan. He fell on the floor while Kiaday land feet first on the floor. When Sakura saw the man on the floor, she smiled. "SASUKE, I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!!!" Sakura yelled as she kissed her husband. Than all the wives and kids came down to see what the screaming about. When they got down stairs they saw Naruto, Shikamaru, and Kiba walking in the door. All the wives ran up to their husbands and gave them a kiss, while all the kids where jumping on their father backs. TenTen and yuki were looking for Neji, but Neji didn't walk through the door, TenTen started to worry. "Um… Shikamaru did Neji come with ya'll? TenTen asked. "Yes he went to go see Tsuade." Shikamaru answered


End file.
